Ferral
by kellegirl
Summary: Yuffie made a big mistake when she said that spell around Sephiroth, now he has to deal with even more cat features. Sequel to Kitty Games, probably best to read that first. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I can't sleep!_

_Mims: Why are you thinking in a British accent?_

_Me: I do not know….but it doesn't matter. I can't sleep, so I'm writing. I have a different story that I'm working on right now called Heat, but it's being such a little bitch and for some reason I can't write porn unless I'm around other people. So you get a lovely little story that is loosely…okay completely connected to my story Kitty Games. Remember Seph at the end of that? Yeah, here's more on that. This is also a three part story, just like the last one. This is also influenced by talinsquall. She mentioned kitty Leon the other day and poof! New installment came to mind._

_Disclaimer:__ Sephiroth is copyright of really rich people that have nothing to do with me. It makes me sad._

_Warning:__ This is a follow up to Kitty Games, reading this without reading that may not make a whole lot of sense._

XxXxXxXxXx

Cloud leaned back in his chair, a wide smirk on his face and his fluffy golden tail swinging smugly by his feet. His sapphire eyes watched as his children mauled their father, Leon flailing on the floor as the pile of one year olds bit and scratched him. "You must really love him," a voice said drily from behind him and the blond tilted his head back to look at the speaker. Standing behind Cloud was Sephiroth in all his ethereal grace, long silver hair cascading down his back and his usual smirk on his lips. Atop his head was a pair of sleek silver cat ears while hanging calmly behind his back under his black leather cloak was a fluffy silver tail. In combination with his emerald, cat slit eyes he looked completely natural in his new state.

"I do," Cloud said dismissively, "It's just that he made a comment about having more kids and I thought I'd remind him what our spawn already does. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for Yuffie," Sephiroth growled, his ears lying flat on his head as his tail lashed violently, "I smelled her around here."

"She's in the crawl space in the back room," the blond smirked, "Have fun."

"Oh I intend to," the silver haired man snarled as he stormed past the now bleeding Leon.

Sephiroth silently moved through the small house, occasionally scenting the air to make sure his prey hadn't caught on to the fact that he was there. In the background he could hear Leon begging Cloud to get his 'Satan spawn' off him and the blond laughing at his mate. Sephiroth had to suppress a snort of laughter at that; he never knew Cloud could be quite so cold. Though from the little experience he had with the Strife-Leonhart family the kids were evil incarnate, they must have gotten it somewhere. Al l he knew is that he would never treat his mate so callously, nor would he allow his offspring to become such little brats.

A small scuffling sounded from what appeared to be a cupboard, drawing Sephiroth's attention. "Shh Chester," Yuffie's voice whispered, "Gotta be quiet."

Slowly stalking towards the door, Sephiroth reached out to grab the handle, his other hand poised. In a movement so fast that it was a literal blur, the silver haired man ripped the crawl space door open and grabbed Yuffie by the scruff of her neck, yanking her out and tossing her on the floor. The small brunette screamed as she was hurled out of her hiding space, partly in pain from the iron grip on her neck, partly from surprise. Bouncing slightly on the floor, Yuffie looked up hesitantly to find Sephiroth towering over her.

"Hello Yuffie," the silver haired man crooned, "I've been looking for you."

Cloud turned his head when he heard Yuffie's shrill screams of pain echoing from the back of his house, but shrugged it off. She had brought it on herself after all. Turning his attention back to his mate, the blond snickered at what he found. Leon had given up trying to stop the attack from the three small kittens and had decided to simply play dead, laying face down on the floor. It was actually working as Zack, Cissnei, and Roxas were all looking rather put out that their father was no longer playing along.

"I think you killed Daddy," Cloud said as he opened his arms wide, "Come here."

The three small children squealed happily, jumping on their mother and purring loudly. "I hate you sometimes," Leon groaned from the floor.

"Well I just thought I'd remind you what we had last time, see if you really wanted more. Also, if at any point you do decide that we're having more children I am NOT going to be the one having them."

"Fine," the brunet grumbled as he rolled onto his back and gazing at his mate, "Why do they behave for you?"

"I'm Mommy," Cloud said airily, "I am god."

"You might want to call Aeris," Sephiroth said as he passed them, a vibrant red smear of blood on his left cheek, "I may have maimed Yuffie beyond repair."

"Meh," Leon shrugged.

"We don't really care," Cloud said as he nuzzled his daughter.

"Oh…well then I threw her out the window and didn't get blood on your floor, so there's nothing to clean up," Sephiroth smirked slightly, "May I see your little whelps?"

"Sure," Cloud held up the small brunet child, "This is Zack, he's evil incarnate."

Sephiroth took the small chocolate haired, cat eared and tailed boy and gazed at him for a moment. "He has that same glint in his eyes my Zack did," he said sadly.

"It's how he got his name actually. He's like Zack, only with claws, teeth, and lack of morals," the blond smiled slightly, "This little terror biting my tail is Roxas and my little angel is Cissnei."

"Why is Cissnei the angel?" Sephiroth asked as he rubbed Zack's ears, bringing a loud purr out of the small child.

"She only attacks me," Leon grumbled, "It results in fewer problems with the neighbors than the other two."

"You are horrible parents," the silver haired man deadpanned.

"And he wants more kids," Cloud pointed an accusatory finger at Leon.

"Not anymore," the brunet grumbled, "Why the hell is Zack behaving for you?"

"I am a dominant male," Sephiroth said airily, "He respects me where as you two are simply push overs."

Leon looked as if he was about to snarl and swipe at the thoroughly pleased silver haired male, but was held back by the fact that his son was in said male's hands. Sephiroth seemed to sense this, though how he could miss it was anyone's guess, and continued to rub Zack's fluffy ears. After a moment he held the small child out to his mother. "May I see the girl?"

Cloud exchanged his daughter for his son, wincing slightly as the small brunet grabbed onto his ears and tugged. Sephiroth looked down at the sheer blond child in his arms. "Why does she look so much like me?" he mused.

"We think it has something to do with the mako in Cloud's system," Leon said as he stood up from the floor.

"Ah," Sephiroth said as he looked the girl over, "She's very cute."

"It's her saving grace, all of theirs actually," Cloud muttered.

"Thinking of finding a mate Sephiroth?" Leon suddenly asked.

The silver haired man bristled, the fur on his ears and tail standing up. Quickly he deposited Cissnei in her mother's arms and rounded on Leon. "And what gives you that idea?" he asked defensively.

"Well for one you're overly interested in our kittens," the brunet mercenary pointed out, "And then there's that reaction. There's nothing to be ashamed about, finding a mate is natural."

"I had a mate," Sephiroth snarled, "He died."

"Leon," Cloud said lowly, "Drop it."

"No way," the brunet shook his head for emphasis, "I wanna know about this."

"Original Zack," the blond said softly.

"…oh…I'll be quiet now…"

"You do that," Sephiroth growled.

The silver haired man snarled at Leon for a moment before turning and abruptly leaving, his tail lashing behind him as he walked. Cloud and Leon turned their attention back to their children and the house returned to its normal state of chaos. Outside the house was a different story. Yuffie sat below the window she had managed to drag herself to, silently contemplating what she had overheard.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Okay, so I'm the most obvious person ever when it comes to foreshadowing. I bet everyone knows what I'm about to do. Oh well, doesn't matter. So this is in the M section because of what's going to happen in the next two chapters. As I said earlier, three part series again. I think all the installments will be three parters actually, plus on the short side. So please comment, I'll have the next part up…I don't know when actually. I'll try to get it finished by the end of the week, but I have a lot of homework at the moment. I'm making a website and need to figure out how I want everything to look. Again, please comment._


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I'm as transparent as cellophane!_

_Mims: We already knew that._

_Me: …bite me. So my life is sucking today, got bad news about a few things, cut off in traffic, found out that the picture I took is somehow in violation of copyright even though I used my own camera and never submitted it anywhere, you know, the usual. So I'm writing. Fuck homework._

_Disclaimer:__ Apparently I don't even own the pictures I take with my own camera, why would I own this?_

_Warning:__ The surprise molestation maneuver is utilized quite effectively._

XxXxXxXxXx

Sephiroth glared into the dark depths, his tail lashing harshly against his leg. Beating up Yuffie had done wonders to alleviate his stress, but now he found that he had absolutely nothing to do. Before this whole cat business he would just go pick a fight with Cloud, but the blond was far too wrapped up in his family to even care anymore. Plus attacking the blond would result in his mate joining the fight and probably some kittens who thought it was fun to imitate their parents. An asshole he may be, but Sephiroth would not harm infants if it could be avoided, nor would he leave the little brats with an opportunity to go completely wild while their parents were healing.

With a sigh the silver haired man tilted his head back to rest against the stone wall behind him, his sleek silver ears drooping slightly. What he needed was a different way to blow off some steam and the only way that he could think of at the moment was to find a mate. Growling at the thought, Sephiroth smacked his tail against his side.

"Must be mating season or something," he muttered, "First Leon thinking that there's a need for more kittens and then that thought."

"Um…Sephiroth?" a timid voice asked.

The silver haired male tilted his head to regard the small brunette ninja standing at the entrance to the dark depths. Yuffie had one arm in a sling, a long gash over her right cheek, and was supporting her weight on a crutch. Sephiroth couldn't help but snicker at his own work. "What do you want?"

"I feel really bad for…you know…turning you into a cat and all," the ninja said, shuffling a bit and wincing at the movement, "I know you don't have a mate so I thought I would make it up to you."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Sephiroth said immediately.

"EW!" Yuffie screamed, "No! Oh ew! I don't want to sleep with you!"

"Then be more specific when you approach someone talking about mates," the former general tossed his hair as he looked away from the sputtering girl.

"Fine!" the brunette snapped, "Well here goes."

Frowning slightly Sephiroth turned back to see Yuffie pulling an old thick, leather bound book out of her sling. His eyes widened slightly as he heard her begin to read out of it in a foreign language that he had heard only once before, right before he was gifted with a tail and cat ears. Lunging forward, Sephiroth attempted to rip the book out of her hand, but she danced back and finished the incantation before the silver haired male could catch her. Yuffie looked up expectantly and Sephiroth immediately began to check his body for new attachments. When he found none he looked back at the small ninja.

"What did you do?!" he snarled.

"Um…it looks like nothing…" Yuffie scratched her head with the book still in her hand, "I really thought that would work."

"What. Would. Work?!" Sephiroth grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled her into the air to glare into her face.

"Nothing," the brunette squeaked.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to snarl out another demand, but stopped when a whistling sound met his ears. The silver cat ears twitched slightly as he tried to locate the source of the sound and he dropped Yuffie to look around. His ears swiveling back and forth, the silver haired male quickly scanned the small glade he was occupying as Yuffie made a quick retreat. The whistling was getting louder, but Sephiroth could not find the source.

Finally giving up and simply assuming that whatever spell the ninja had said was affecting his hearing, Sephiroth turned to make his way to Merlin's house for treatment. He had barely taken one step when the source of the whistling was discovered. A body landed on top of the silver haired man, smashing him into the ground and knocking the breath out of him. Sprawled on his stomach, Sephiroth groaned loudly and raised one hand to his head, finding something long and fluffy on top of it. Pushing up and the body off of him, the silver haired male turned around with every intention of attacking whatever had landed on him. What he found made him stop cold.

There on the ground was a naked and unconscious Zack Fair. Sephiroth stood stock still as he took in his former mate's glory. Zack was just as beautiful as he remembered him, his dusty golden tan skin glowing in the sunlight and showing the contours of his muscles. Apparently being dead had done nothing to diminish Zack's physique, he was just as in shape and muscular as ever. His face was turned slightly to the side, showing his angelic face, calm for once in his deep sleep. Raven spikes lay in disarray around that perfect face, one lock falling to brush against his parted lips, moving ever so slightly with each breath that escaped the unconscious man.

Zack was exactly as Sephiroth remembered him, except for three things. One would be the long black tail at the base of his spine, the fluffy fur in an eerily similar pattern to the hair on his head. The other differences were the two dog ears perched on top of his head.

"Oh my god she made him an actual puppy," Sephiroth breathed.

Almost as if he had heard him, Zack made a small gurgling noise as his face scrunched up, his tail curling up around his nude waist. Realizing how this must look, Sephiroth quickly removed his coat and wrapped the spiky haired male in it before lifting him into his arms. With long purposeful strides the silver haired man left the dark depths, heading straight to Merlin's house. As he made his way through the market place Sephiroth received quite a few surprised and curious glances, but he chose to ignore them.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" a voice screamed and the silver haired man was forced to stop. Cloud was running up to him, Leon following behind with their children on leashes. "Is that who I think it is?!"

"It would appear to be," Sephiroth said, his voice quieter than he intended it to be.

"But…how?" the blond looked into Zack's face in shock, "And does he have…dog ears?"

"Yuffie," the silver haired male said simply.

"Ah…well…"

"Excuse me, but do you have your kittens on leashes?" Sephiroth asked incredulously.

"You think we're going to let them just roam free?" Cloud deadpanned.

"Good point…I need to get Zack to Merlin."

Sephiroth didn't wait for Cloud to respond, instead continuing his trek to the wizard's home. Not even bothering to knock, the silver haired man entered the building and gently laid Zack down on the couch before going in search of Merlin. He found the wizard in the back room reading some old text and didn't say a word as he grabbed the old man by the back of his robe and hauled him out to the couch. "My mate came back to life with dog features," he said bluntly.

"Oh my!" Merlin gasped, "I wondered what happened to that spell book."

"Is he stuck with the dog ears and tail?" Sephiroth asked as he gazed down at the raven haired male, gently stroking a cheek with the back of his hand.

"Unless you want to kill him, yes," the wizard said, "But Sephiroth, you need to realize that your mate may be changed."

"I can see the ears and tail just fine," Sephiroth frowned as he looked at Merlin incredulously.

"No my dear boy," the old man waved a hand dramatically, "I mean his personality. Coming back from the dead can drastically alter how one behaves. Zombie movies aren't based off of nothing you know."

"My mate is a zombie?" the silver haired man muttered, his eyes locked on the wizard.

"Possibly, we'll have to wait until he wakes up to be able to tell for sure."

"Is there any way to help him wake up fa-AH!"

Sephiroth reared forward as his head whipped around to stare down at his own buttocks. Zack had apparently woken up and thought it was a wonderful idea to grab hold. "Heya Seph!" he said happily, "Long time no see!"

"Do you have the urge to eat brains?" Merlin asked, completely ignoring the fact that Zack had yet to relinquish his hold on Sephiroth's ass.

"Nope," the brunet said happily, "But I wouldn't mind eating something else that Seph has to offer."

"We have to go," Sephiroth said as he grabbed Zack and threw him over his shoulder. Without so much as a goodbye, the silver haired man sprinted out of Merlin's house towards his own home.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Next chapter is where the rating really comes in. I wonder who can guess what Zack and Seph are going to do…hmm…_

_Mims: You have no tact at all._

_Me: You act like I'm trying. I have to have some story that is completely mindless, especially with Heat and Shattered on my workload. I've been working on Shattered for like a month for gods' sakes. Most complicated one-shot ever. Don't decide to do a mental illness piece without realizing it's fucking complicated. And heat is just so long and has so many details that I've been forced to take it out of PWP and put it into porn with huge ass plot._

_Cautai: Your own damn fault._

_Me: Yeah I know. Well there's one more chapter for this little installment into what I'm calling my kittyverse. Let me know what you thought of this so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: I am sorry this is late; I've been really busy with school. I've been spending like 5 hours a day doing homework for one class alone. But it's worth it, I'm finally got my website all set up. I have also been really busy with Stolen, Therapy (Though it's not ready to be updated because it's fucking evil), a contest prize fic, a choose your adventure story, some collabs, and some original fiction. So busy, busy, busy. Stolen is so close to being updated it's not funny. Well, let's get on with this thing._

_Disclaimer:__ Insert witty disclaimer here! :D_

_Warning:__ M rating is here. Seph and his Puppy get to 'play' together if you catch my drift._

_Song I wrote to:__ Say (All I Need) by Republic, Si Loin de Vous by Nadya, and Lollipop by…someone. Dirtiest song ever. Up that Hill by Placebo, great beat and fairly general lyrics make it good for a lot of stuff._

_Not betaed because it's so damn late and I felt bad about keeping it from going right up.  
_

XxXxXxXxXx

Sephiroth took the back alleys to his small home, desperately wanting to avoid any questioning gazes from the locals. The few people he did run into couldn't help but stare, it wasn't everyday that you saw Sephiroth running full speed through the streets with a raven haired male wrapped in his coat over his shoulder, said raven haired male's hands firmly attached to the silver haired man's ass. Finally making it to his home, the silver haired man threw open the door and literally tossed Zack inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. Turning away from his front door, Sephiroth looked down at his mate, his emerald eyes glowing in the dim light.

Zack sat on the floor with his legs splayed out around him, his black spikes in a disarray as he shook his head slightly. "Why'd you throw me on the floor," he pouted. Sephiroth stood stark still, his eyes fixed on the brunet and breath coming in labored pants. "Um…Seph…you okay there? You look like you want to eat me…" Zack shifted nervously as he ran a hand through his hair, Sephiroth's leather coat sliding off his shoulders to completely expose him.

"Huh," was all Sephiroth could get out.

Zack shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare he was receiving, his black puppy ears twitching along with his body. Violet eyes widened considerably when Sephiroth moved, the raven haired male finding his mate's face suddenly inches from his own. Opening his mouth to ramble off a question, Zack found himself incapable of speech when Sephiroth pressed their foreheads against each other, silver hair falling around their bodies as emerald eyes stared down at him.

"It's really you, isn't it?" Sephiroth said softly.

Grinning broadly, Zack tilted his head to the side before answering, "Yeah Seph, it's me."

The silver haired male brought a hand up to cup the smaller male's cheek before tilting his head so their lips connected. Gently brushing against Zack's parted lips, Sephiroth ignored the brunet's invitation to enter, opting for simple contact at the moment. The spiky haired male whined slightly, his own tongue coming out to brush against his mate's, only to have Sephiroth move back. The silver haired male brushed his lips along Zack's jaw line, feather soft caresses that had the brunet squirm. Nipping at the flesh under his mouth, Sephiroth couldn't stop himself from smirking at the restless movements his mate was making, Zack never could stay still.

Emerald eyes went wide when the brunet suddenly growled, his arms coming up to twine around Sephiroth's neck and yank him to the side. Finding himself suddenly straddled by a very pleased looking Zack, the silver haired male growled up at his mate, his ears laying flat against his head as his tail smacked the floor pointedly. The raven haired male simply grinned down at him, ears perked and tail wagging happily, before he leaned down and smashed their lips together. Sephiroth gasped at the force behind the kiss and Zack took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and he nipped at the tongue in his mouth. Letting out a surprised yelp, the brunet pulled back as his ears wilted slightly.

Yelping louder, Zack's eyes went wide as a hand grabbed his hair, pulling his head back to bare his throat. Sephiroth sat up, making sure to keep the brunet in his lap as he brought his lips to his mate's exposed throat. Biting down hard at the junction of Zack's neck and shoulder, the silver haired male relished the sound that burst from his mate's mouth, something between a moan and a whimper. Lapping at the abused flesh in his mouth, Sephiroth rubbed his free hand down Zack's back. The brunet began to whine and squirm wildly, his hands gripping at the taller male's shoulders almost desperately. The spiky haired male's entire body went rigid when his mate's hand found the base of his tail. Digging his nails into the silver haired male's shoulders, Zack's back arched as Sephiroth's fingers moved through the spiky fur, forming a near perfect arch as his mate tugged at his hair slightly.

Zack yelped once again as he felt himself being lifted, both of Sephiroth's hands cradling his ass as the silver haired male stood gracefully, Zack's legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. Throwing his arms around Sephiroth's neck, the brunet took advantage of the fact that his mate's hands were already occupied, scattering open mouthed kisses along the taller male's throat. Growling in the back of his throat, Sephiroth nipped at one of the floppy ears bobbing in front of his face. Zack gasped as teeth dragged over his ear, biting down on his mate's throat in response and clutching his neck almost desperately. The teeth holding his ears were joined by a flicking tongue and the brunet moaned loudly.

Making sure the now writhing male in his arms was thoroughly distracted, Sephiroth made his way out of the entrance and down the hall, kicking open a door at the end. Entering a large bedroom, the silver haired male went straight to the king size bed, dumping Zack on the white comforter with little finesse. The brunet cried out as he was dropped, his hands flying out as he tried to stop his descent, inadvertently grabbing Sephiroth's silver locks and yanking him down on top of him. The taller male let out a yowl as his hair was pulled, his eyes screwing shut against the sensation. After a moment he opened them to stare down at a very sheepish looking Zack.

"Um…sorry about that Seph," the brunet grinned slightly as he petted his mate's abused head, "Didn't mean to-no! Do not do what I think you're going to do!"

Sephiroth ignored the yelled objection, grabbing one of Zack's hands as he flipped the brunet over onto his stomach. Wrenching the smaller male's arm back, the silver haired man grinned at the helpless arch Zack had been forced into as he whined and wiggled around, trying to free his arm. His free hand clenched at the comforter beneath him and his head turned so he could gaze up at his mate. Sephiroth was smirking, that could not be good. Violet eyes went wide as he watched the silver haired male lean slightly to the side, his free hand pulling open the drawer on the bed stand. Zack growled when a length of silk rope was removed.

"Why the hell do you have that?" he asked testily, his ears flicking back irritably.

"It's good to be prepared," Sephiroth said dismissively.

"And who did you think you would need to be prepared for?"

The silver haired male paused and looked down at his mate. "No one actually," he said as he straddled his mate and settled his weight on Zack's hips, "I just have it around out of habit. Why, you jealous of my nonexistent sex life?"

"It's nonexistent?" Zack pouted slightly as his arms were drawn above his head.

"I haven't had sex since before Nibelheim," Sephiroth purred into the brunet's ear, "You're the only one I want to tie up."

"Aw," Zack cooed, his tail thumping against the bed happily, "Wait; did I just basically agree to being tied up?"

"Pretty much," the silver haired male grinned slightly.

The brunet grumbled under his breath as Sephiroth wound the rope around his wrists before securing it to the headboard. Leaning back, the silver haired male practically purred at the sight of his mate. Zack's back was arched as he struggled to get back up on his knees without the use of his hands, his ebony spikes falling onto his shoulders and into his eyes. Violet eyes peeked up at Sephiroth, a distinctly mischievous glint in them that the silver haired male had missed so much. Running a hand down the brunet's back, Sephiroth grinned at the little wiggle it produced in his mate. Scratching at the base of Zack's tail, the silver haired male chuckled slightly as Zack began to whine, his back arching and legs pushing apart. With a final chuckle Sephiroth smacked the brunet's ass, producing and indignant yelp from the smaller male.

Moving back off the bed, Sephiroth shed his leather bracers (1), idly tossing them in the direction of his dresser. Emerald eyes flicked to the bed momentarily, catching the hungry violet gaze directed at him. With a slow smile, the silver haired male ran a hand down his chest until it came to rest at the waist of his leather pants. Biting his lower lip and lifting his eyes to gaze through his thick lashes, Sephiroth popped the button of his pant. Running one hand through his hair, he drew the zipper of his pants down slowly. A low whine started from the bound male on the bed, but Sephiroth ignored it. Moving both hands to his waist, the silver haired male drew his pants down slowly, dipping his head in a way that allowed his hair to fall in his face but not block it from view. Finally Sephiroth drew his pants off his legs, tossing them carelessly aside before turning his attention back to his mate.

Zack had gone past just whining, his breath coming in short bursts as he tugged at the rope binding his hands to the headboard. His violet eyes glowed fiercely and his shaggy ears were perked forward, his tail rigid and unwavering. All his attention was focused solely on Sephiroth, just the way the silver haired male liked it. Prowling towards the bed, Sephiroth saw Zack's body tense slightly. Scenting the air for any signs of the brunet's fear, Sephiroth was barraged with the scent of his mate's heavy arousal. It was so thick that the silver haired male honestly didn't know how he missed it up until then. Climbing onto the bed beside the brunet, Sephiroth ran a hand down Zack's back as he leaned forward to claim his lips in a bruising kiss.

When they parted the brunet panted against his mate's mouth for a moment. "Seph…come on," he whispered, "I need you, quit playing around."

Smiling broadly, Sephiroth leaned forward and reclaimed Zack's lips. Slipping his tongue into the brunet's mouth, the silver haired male gently teased his mate's tongue as he reached blindly for the nightstand drawer he had left open. Digging around in the drawer, Sephiroth finally located a small tube and pulled it out. Running his free hand into black spikes, the silver haired male pulled Zack's head back to bare his throat. Running his lips along the exposed throat, Sephiroth relished the soft whimpers and whines it drew out of his mate. Biting down on the flesh under his mouth, Sephiroth immediately soothed the hurt away with his tongue even as Zack cried out. Moving his body back slightly, the silver haired male trailed a series of open mouthed kisses along the brunet's shoulder and down his back. Settling so that he was sitting between Zack's spread legs; Sephiroth ran his hand through the spiky fur of his mate's tail. The brunet squealed loudly at the contact and Sephiroth couldn't stop the chuckle that burst from his lips at the sound.

"Seeeeeph," Zack whined before another squeal escaped him as Sephiroth ran his hand through the fur again, "It's not fuuuunnnyyy!!!"

"Oh I beg to differ," Sephiroth smirked, "It's rather amusing."

With a low growl the brunet smacked his mate's side with one of his legs, yelping slightly as it was caught, leaving him to attempt to balance on only one knee. "Seph…Seph! I'm going to fall!"

"No you're not," the silver haired male purred as he wrapped his free arm around the brunet's waist, gripping Zack's previously ignored erection in his hand, "I've got you."

Groaning slightly, Zack bowed his head as he gripped the headboard tightly to try and steady himself. Sephiroth released the captured leg, gently easing it back onto the bed as he stroked the brunet's length. Making sure his mate's focus was on his hand, Sephiroth picked the tube up from where he had dropped it on the bed spread, idly flipping the cap open. Gripping the tube in his mouth, the silver haired male squeezed a liberal amount of lubricant onto his fingers. Tossing the tube to the side once again, Sephiroth coated his own erection with the lube before smearing it over his fingers. Leaning back, the ex-General caressed between Zack's cheeks, drawing a shiver from the brunet. Gently, Sephiroth sunk a finger into his mate, moving his hand along the erection in his hand faster to distract from the momentary discomfort.

Zack cried out, his head flinging back, as Sephiroth began to thrust his finger into his body more forcefully. Despite the years of separation, the silver haired male remembered the exact angle that Zack liked, hitting his prostate without any trouble. The combination of the finger within him and the hand on him was almost overwhelming, causing the brunet's vision to fail. Squirming his hips, Zack pushed back against the intrusion, sighing slightly as a second finger entered him. Sephiroth ran his tongue between his mate's shoulder blades as he carefully prepared the other male. Biting the flesh beneath his mouth, the silver haired male gently eased a third finger into the brunet, earning a whine as Zack's back arched even more and he threw his head back, accidentally bumping into Sephiroth's. The brunet either ignored or didn't notice the grumbling coming from his mate, too caught up in the feeling of the three fingers within him rubbing against his prostate.

Zack whined rather pitifully when Sephiroth removed his fingers, earning a sharp smack on the ass in response. Glowering over his shoulder, the brunet was met with a level of smugness that only the ex-General could achieve and a deep rumbling pur. Sephiroth ran his hands along his mate's back; gently raking his nails into the soft flesh. Settling his weight between Zack's spread thighs, the silver haired male firmly grasped the brunet's hip with one hand while taking himself with the other. Guiding his length to the brunet's entrance, Sephiroth rubbed the head of his erection against the opening, grinning at the low whine that was building in Zack's throat. Pushing himself partially inside his mate, Sephiroth choked when Zack pushed back, forcing Sephiroth in to the hilt.

"I, ah, I shouldn't have done that," the brunet groaned, head bowed as he winced at Sephiroth's size.

The silver haired male didn't respond, his hands gripping his mate's hips so hard he was surely leaving bruises as he fought the urge to move. Waiting until Zack's breathing calmed down, Sephiroth groaned loudly before pulling out part way, only to slide right back into the tight heat of Zack's passage. The brunet wiggled slightly as he tried to force a better angle, earning another sharp smack to his ass.

"Will you qu-ah, quit that!" Zack groaned.

"Why?" Sephiroth's voice was unusually breathy as he began to pump his hips a little faster at a different angle.

Zack let a sharp cry pass through his lips at the new angle, violet eyes crossing slightly as his prostate was brushed. Wrapping his hands around the silk rope securing him to the headboard, the brunet began to push himself back against the continuously pumping hips of his mate. Sephiroth smirked slightly at the way Zack's tail wagged every time his prostate was stroked. It was rather cute, even if the thumping against his stomach was somewhat distracting to the silver haired male. Running a hand up Zack's back, Sephiroth buried his fingers in soft ebony spikes, tugging his mate's head back as he sped up his thrusts.

Back arching to accommodate his new position, Zack let loose a throaty howl at the sudden contact with his prostate. Sephiroth released the brunet's hip and slid his now free hand around his mate's waist to grip his dripping erection. Zack let loose a high keening noise, his tail stiff as it arched over his back, brushing against Sephiroth's chest. Purring softly as he stroked his mate, the silver haired male leaned down to pepper kisses across Zack's shoulders, the hand embedded in raven locks moving to rub the soft, fluffy puppy ears adorning the brunet's head. It seemed the soft stroking of his ears was all Zack could take as he let loose another howl, spilling himself into Sephiroth's hand.

The silver haired male groaned loudly when his mate climaxed, stilling as Zack spasmed around him. The gripping heat pulled the larger male over the edge as well. With a low growl, Sephiroth bit down at the juncture of the brunet's neck and shoulder, teeth breaking skin as he emptied himself into his mate. After a moment Sephiroth drew back, lapping at the wound he had made as he reached up to untie the brunet's wrists. Zack groaned softly when the silver haired male pulled out, but smiled when Sephiroth manuevered him so that they lay together on the bed, the brunet's head on his chest.

X_x_X_x

1. Yeah, I don't know what those leather straps on his chest are besides decoration. I thought about a few descriptions and this is the only one that didn't sound horrifically perverted in this situation. Usually I'd be fine with the perverted description, but he wears it everyday and I didn't like how it sounded. So it's a bracer.

XxXxXxXxXx

_-Head desk- that was far too much of a hassle. I'm not really all that happy with how it ended to tell the truth. I swear I have like no creativity lately, I can barely write for the most part. Plus it probably doesn't help that I've been watching D-Gray Man instead of writing…I absolutely love Lavi, he's fun and I'm probably gonna end up shipping Allen/Lelanee. Oh well, nothing I can do to change the past. If you haven't checked out my Deviant Art page go look at it. I've got an mpreg meme up there that has my own art on it, which is bad, but includes pictures of Zack and Sephiroth's kid as well as Cloud and Leon's kids all grown up. I'll try to have the next part up soon; it'll be under Sephiroth and Zack once again and will be called Puppy Chow. I don't know how soon it will be up though, writer's block and all._


End file.
